bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Manta Ray Lounge
The Manta Ray Lounge is a large club located in the Bathyspheres DeLuxe showroom of the Housewares building of Fontaine's in Rapture. History When Fontaine's Department Store was still in operation, the Manta Ray Lounge was one of the many lavish nightclubs within Rapture. With its high ceilings, large windows, ornate design, and VIP booths for high-end customers, the Manta Ray Lounge was a very popular destination for high rollers looking for an evening of fine liquor, classy music, and dancing. The elevator in the rear of the establishment, labeled 'Executive Suite', leads to Frank Fontaine's office. In 1958, when the shopping complex was converted into a prison and Atlas began taking command over the department store, he used the Lounge as storage for food and medicine supplies. The space was watched over by his followers, who were ordered to distribute resources for the other prisoners to win over their allegiance. On December 25th,1958 a gang of Splicers, desperate for much needed supplies, organized an assault, broke in, and killed the men and women guarding it.Johnny Demarco's Audio Diary: C'est La Vie ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' If Elizabeth enters the Manta Ray while exploring Bathyspheres DeLuxe, she will notice the place is filled with Splicers and Security Turrets. A special note reveals that three bottles found on the second floor VIP lounge form a lock to a hidden room. If the bottles are turned in the right direction, the passage will open to reveal Frank Fontaine's secret panic room, which contained his many disguises. After Elizabeth's return from Columbia, she must enter the club to use the elevator to gain access to the top of the structure. There she places the Lutece Particle to float the building back up to the city above. As she enters, security forces have already taken over the establishment as they execute the remaining Splicers and members of Atlas' army while searching for her under Andrew Ryan's orders. Elizabeth can choose to fight them or quickly run to the elevator. Reception The reception area was where the guests of the Manta Ray checked-in, waited for other members of their party, got their reservation, and left their coats and hats. After entering the main door, there is a long hallway that leads to the cloakroom and to its right a stairway leading to the focal reception counter in the Main Lounge. When she enters, Elizabeth observes one of the doors to the main space blown inward off its hinges. Continuing, she finds bodies of un-spliced prisoners, including that of Johnny Demarco next to his audio diary he left: C'est La Vie, which provides an insight on what happened to the survivors of the attack. Main Lounge The Main Lounge is the large and luxurious "club" area, with a bar and several tables for the guests to socialize around. A large "lamp" structure set in the middle of the lounge forms the Manta Ray's centerpiece. A wall of glass blocks encloses an area with several couches for the guests directly beneath the lamp. It has now been converted in to a storage area for the supplies gathered by Atlas followers with several crates and canned food. The lounge has suffered some damage over time: a chandelier has fallen from the ceiling causing a leak, and broken glass can be found all over the Lounge, making it hard to move around without being noticed. Dancing Lounge A smaller, more intimate area, the Dancing Lounge once offered live entertainment for patrons. Now, its doors are locked and the space is far from inviting. There are two vents Elizabeth can access the area through. Inside are several tables, a Circus of Values vending machine, a dancing platform or stage, and Sander Cohen's art installation Regardèrent et Furent Observés. The area itself is slightly flooded, with a likely trapped Splicer wandering around. Booker comments about a poster for Elizabeth's album "You Belong to Me", found on the small stage. The several lockpicks found here ensures that the player can escape through the locked doors. Storage Area The Manta Ray's storage area and wine cellar, this area was only accessible to the Manta Ray's staff back in the establishment's better days. In this small room, servers retrieved desired vintages of wine and other usable items as they were needed. The space has easy access to both the Main and Upper Lounge to expedite the serving process. A prisoner, overcome with grief, chose to commit suicide by consuming a large amount of Absinthe and shooting himself. His body now rests on a chair, covered in his own vomit, surrounded by bottles of booze and a container of the Peeping Tom Plasmid. The water leaking in from the Main Lounge's floor has flooded the lower level, where Samantha Kemp's audio diary sits on a tray of plates. Upper Lounge A stairway leads upstairs to a more secluded area from the Main Lounge. This upper floor contains a bar and several booths for more private meetings, one with a turret. Three of the finest Zimmermann Chardonnay bottles the lounge had to offer is on display on a counter in a cozy small area with a divan couch. The elevator to Executive Suite can be found here and a door to the storage area, both locked. Crossbow welding Splicers keeps a lookout from a balcony, looking over the rest of the lounge. If the player has found all four of the Coded Messages, one may turn the three bottles and open up Fontaine's Hidden Panic Room. The player will also find Gas Bolts on the counter table in front of the elevator. Later, when fleeing to the Executive Suite, a Ryan Security guard manages to open the door to the lift, just before Elizabeth gets there. Fontaine's Panic Room This secret room was where Fontaine kept several of his disguises hidden away so no one would learn of his multiple personas. The room has a makeup desk under a large mirror, several wigs and outfits on mannequins, two cabinets, and a radio. Upon entering this room, Elizabeth will come to realize that Atlas is actually Frank Fontaine in disguise. A surgical needle can be found on one of the smaller tables, examining the vial will cause Elizabeth to suffer a vision of a Little Sister stabbing a grotesque looking man in the future events to come.BioShock Infinite Burial at Sea Ep.2 Find Secret in Manta Ray Lounge Part 5 on YouTube Executive Suite Frank Fontaine's private office at the top of the Housewares building. Like his workspace at Fontaine Futuristics, this space had Fontaine's desk set up in front of a large window that once looked over Rapture. Now the view is of the mine-covered seabed. The window takes the form of the eye of the seahorse that the Housewares department is modeled after. A structural model of Fontaine's Department Store is set in the middle of the room. After Fontaine's was converted, Atlas and his closest followers took over the office, and set up printing machines to spread the word about Atlas. New Discoveries Single Use Events *Syringe (triggers vision) - Fontaine's Panic Room, on the smaller table to the right of the makeup desk (all Coded Messages required). New Plasmids and Mods *Peeping Cloak Mod - Storage Area, on a crate on the upper level (requires 2 lockpicks). Audio Diaries #Johnny Demarco - C'est La Vie - Next to the corpse in the Main Lounge Reception. #Samantha Kemp - Atlas Provides - Storage Area, on a trail of plates. #Frank Fontaine - You Stupid Bastard - Fontaine's Panic Room, on the vanity. Need to Know Theater #Regardèrent et Furent Observés Videos Gallery BaSE2 Housewares Manta Ray Lounge Entrance Hall.png|''The entrance hall.'' BaSE2 Housewares Manta Ray Lounge Cloakroom.png|''The cloakroom.'' BaSE2 Housewares Manta Ray Lounge Main Lounge Flood.png|''The flooded part of the Main Lounge.'' DLCC Death Rap5162 - Kopie.jpg|''The bar area of the Main Lounge.'' DLCC Death Rap5282 - Kopie.jpg|''The Lounge's neon sign outside Dancing Lounge windows.'' You Belong to Me poster in the Manta Ray Lounge.jpg|''A poster for "You Belong to Me" found in the Lounge.'' BaSE2 Housewares Manta Ray Lounge Storage Area Suicide.jpg|''A prisoner's end.'' BaSE2 Housewares Manta Ray Lounge Main Lounge Balcony & Stairs to Upper Lounge.png|''The stairs to the Upper Lounge by a seating area and balcony.'' BaSE2 Housewares Manta Ray Lounge Fontaine's Panic Room.jpg|''Fontaine's secret room.'' BaSE2 Housewares Manta Ray Lounge Upper Lounge Executive Suite Elevator.png|''The Executive Suite elevator.'' Officedepartmentmodel.jpg|''A model of the department store in Fontaine's office.'' Ascension.jpg|''The prison rising.'' Fontaine'sDeathVisionBaSE2.jpg|''Elizabeth's vision of Frank Fontaine's death.'' Behind the Scenes *Inside Fontaine's panic room Elizabeth can find a disguise resembling a stereotypical Chinese man consisting of a Coolie hat and exaggerated Fu Manchu mustache and beard attached to a face mask. Its presence here is likely a reference to Fontaine's quote from BioShock, where he claimed "Hell, once I was even a Chinaman for six months!"Radio Message in Rapture Central Control **This mask was originally planned to be worn by some of Slate's Soldiers encountered by Booker in the Hall of Heroes.The Art of BioShock Infinite, page 95 *The song playing in the main lounge is So Easy to Love by Sammy Davis Jr. *After finding all four Coded Messages, Elizabeth will comment on the three bottles in the Upper Lounge, saying: "Those bottles… Just like on the coded note to Fontaine…" This is likely a mistake since Elizabeth is not yet aware of Atlas' true identity. **The subtitle for this is also written incorrectly, it reads: "Those bottles… Just like on coded the note to Fontaine…" in'' Episode 1.]] *The flat image used in the windows of some of Rapture's buildings in Burial at Sea - Episode 1, most notably the Kashmir Restaurant, bear a striking resemblance to the Manta Ray Lounge when inspected closely. **The model folder and textures for the scalloped central column in the Manta Ray Lounge are labeled Kashmir_CenterPillar. *The Splicers being executed in the Main Lounge Reception after Elizabeth returns from Columbia will react as fleeing Columbia Citizens if saved and will not participate in combat. *The two Turrets in the Storage Area and Upper Lounge will disappear after Elizabeth returns from Columbia. However, the ones triggered by the alarm if one hits the red pin while Lockpicking will not. *The "Dancing Downstairs" sign over one of the doors to the Dancing Lounge is re-used from the Kashmir Restaurant in BioShock. *A shoebox in Fontaine's Panic Room is mislabeled as "Purse". References de:Manta Ray Lounge Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Housewares